


No One's Business

by Foreverluu



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Dotty - Freeform, F/M, pre films
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverluu/pseuds/Foreverluu
Summary: Based a few weeks before the first film, what if Dom and Letty kept their relationship quiet and that's why they were so awkward at the party. This story will go through them sneaking around and realising their true feelings for each other.Bad at summaries so please read.
Relationships: Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The Game

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try something new. This is my first fast and furious story I hope you like it. 
> 
> Steamy scenes to come. 
> 
> As always please read and review!
> 
> Love Lou x

The bright sun light shone through the open blinds. Letty rolled on her side, hiding her face in Dom’s chest to block out the light. It was way to early to be awake on a Saturday after the crazy party they had the previous night. Letty felt Dom’s large hand slowly stoke up her bare back.

“You okay Let?” Dom asked pulling Letty tighter to him as if that was possible.

“Hmm too early.”

Dom smirked into her hair before replacing it with a soft kiss. He loved waking up with Letty in his arms. He was starting to think there was no better way to wake up. His thoughts soon came crashing down at the sound of Mia’s voice as she banged on the door.

“Dom get your skank out of the house! We have things to do.” She emphasised by hammering on the door a few times.

“What do you think she would call you if she knew it was you and not a racer chaser?” Dom asked quietly into Letty’s hair, unwilling to move.

“We’re not going to find out for a while. We talked about this remember.”

“I know, I know but I’m fed up of sneaking around.”

“We can always sto…” Before Letty could finish her sentence, Dom had rolled on top of her and pinned her down. His lips pressing against hers preventing her from suggesting they stop seeing each other.

Everyone knew that Dom and Letty had hooked up a couple of times. What they didn’t know was that the hooks ups had turned into something more than just a after party hook up. Something that happened when Dom couldn’t find a chick he wanted to bed; oh so he told everyone. Dom knew he would never feel the way he felt about Letty with anyone else. So, they had decided to try a relationship, but they had decided not to tell their family until they were sure they were both ready for the commitment. Dom knew he was, but he was waiting for Letty. So, until she was ready, they went to bed together every night and woke up together every morning. Sharing sweet moments that no one would expect from the couple. Then during the day they would act like they always did, like they were nothing more than friends. Dom was tired of it, he wanted to kiss Letty whenever he wanted, have her on his lap at parties and stuff, but he also knew not to push her.

Letty’s hands held on to the back of Dom’s bald head as they deepened the kiss. His hand grabbed her thigh; bringing it up to hook around his waist as he pressed his morning wood into her.

“Dom I’m serious! We have to go to the garage and we need to grab more food before the party tonight.” Mia’s voice echoed around his room again.

“I heard you Mia! I’m getting ready!” Dom shouted back not taking his eyes off of Letty.

Letty used all her weight to push Dom over, so she was on top of him. She kissed him a couple of times before climbing off of him and searching his floor for her underwear. After pulling in her lacy thong, she grabbed Dom’s wife beater top and pulled it over her head, letting it drop just passed her ass. Dom was laid on his back in bed his head propped up on his arms as he watched her from hooded eyes. The sheet barely covering his waist and erection.

“Try not to get too carried away with the skanks tonight.” Letty said before slipping secretively out of Dom’s room and into her own.

Dom felt like she had just poured a bucket of ice water over him. He only let the racer chasers surround him at parties because it was expected of him. He would much rather have Letty fawning all over him. But he had to admit, watching her get jealous at parties always turned him on. Since he and Letty had started this whole relationship malarky he didn’t let other women get too close to him. He opted to kiss them on the cheek or corner of the mouth but never fully on the lips. He knew who his woman was, now he just needed her to realise how serious he was about her. She was his _ride or die._

When Dom finally made it downstairs after a long cold shower, relieving his worked-up tension, he was greeted by his family creating as much noise as possible while eating breakfast. Letty was leant next to the fridge drinking a coffee, her eyes immediately meeting his as he walked closer to the fridge.

“Missed you in the shower this morning.” Dom’s husky voice whispered to her.

Letty nearly choked on her coffee at his words. This man knew how to wind her up and how to tease her beyond mercy. She knew she loved him. Had done since she was sixteen, but now at twenty-two she knew Dom was a player, he liked women along with his fast cars and she was scared to put all her feelings into their relationship just for him to realise he didn’t want all of her. He was twenty-five and had been living through the party scene a lot longer than her. Instead, she resigned herself to a secret relationship where there were more tender moments that their previous hook ups didn’t include. They were both seeing different sides to each other that no one else had seen.

“Man, that was a wild party last night. One of the best ones yet!” Vince said scoffing more toast.

“Yeah man. The ladies were extra last night.” Jesse replied.

“Yo Dom, Mia said she heard you last night with a girl, I didn’t see you go up with one and not seen one leave this morning so what were you doin’?” Vince said eyeing him suspiciously.

Dom’s eyes briefly met Letty’s before he turned back to his friend. “The chick was wild man, but she left about five this morning something about work today. Not that it mattered to me, she was a good lay though.”

Letty felt the anger bubble up in her, she knew Dom was doing this to wind her up, because she wanted them to hold back on telling their family about them. It was his way of punishing her. Sighing, Letty dumped the rest of her coffee in the sink before leaving the gang and heading to her car.

Dom smirked as he watched her leave knowing he was pushing her buttons.

Everyone was unsure on why Letty had left so abruptly, only Mia had an inkling that it was to do with her feelings towards her brother and his man whoring ways. She just wished they would both see sense and actually get together. Instead of dwelling on something that wasn’t in her control she decided to explain to the boys what needed to happen. They were throwing another party tonight which meant alcohol was needed and food for their weekly BBQ. There were also a few cars in the garage that still needed to be worked ready for collection on Monday. Dom of course was heading to the garage; no doubt Letty was already there. The rest of the guys were going to help Mia.

When Dom entered the garage, he was blessed with the sight of Letty bent over the hood of a car, deep in concentration. Dom couldn’t drag his eyes away from Letty’s ass. The brown leather pants hiding nothing about the delectable shape. As he came closer to her, he let his hand brush over her ass before giving it a hard squeeze. He heard her sharp intake of breath and new he had her attention.

She didn’t move from her position as Dom began talking but he knew she was listening.

“You’re mad at me for lying about a lay?”

“I’m not mad at you I’m pissed that you find it so easy to lie about how good of a lay you had last night instead of saying you didn’t get laid.”

“Mia clearly heard us, so it was either lie about who it was or admit it was you. You clearly don’t like either option, but you also don’t want to tell people about us.”

“Because I’m not ready for everyone to tease us, to ruin what we have.”

She turned to face him as she said the last sentence, a wrench in her hand as she crossed her arms. She looked deadly and Dom was definitely turned on by her.

“You really think that will happen? You know what you mean to me Letty. It’s never been like this with anyone.”

Letting out a deep sigh Letty let her head rest against Dom’s hard chest.

“No, I don’t. I’m just not ready. You know how I feel about you.”

“Letty, nearly everyone at the races assumes we’re together and I have no problem believing that the gang also know we have a connection. They must be blind not to notice how I look at you.”

“Dom…”

“Fine. Let me guess this party tonight I won’t be able to touch you until your in my room?”

“Dom…” She knew how it sounded. That she was ashamed to be seen with him; but she wasn’t. Not in the slightest she just wanted to protect herself and this was her way of dealing with it.

Dom let his hands trail down Letty’s sides before travelling further down to just below her ass. He grabbed her tightly hiking her up his body before gently lowering her so her lips could meet his for a kiss. He took a few steps back to the beaten-up couch and sat down with Letty still straddling him.

“Dom anyone could walk in.”

“Mia’s got them running so many errands their like headless chickens.” He said as his hands went back to her ass. His lips brushing against her neck as he took in her scent.

Letty let her hands run up Dom’s neck before resting on his head, holding him closer to her. She used to think it was out of character for him, being so affectionate. She’d never seen him be like this with anyone else then she realised that she also was softer around him; just like their souls knew something they had yet to figure out. His lips brushed against her neck, forcing a small moan of pleasure from her lips. Her hips had a mind of their own as she ground against him, his hardness rubbed against her in all the right ways.

Dom finally pulled away from her neck and met her eyes. Eyes he could get lost in. His lips brushed against hers before he began speaking.

“Let, let’s tell people.”

“I’m not ready.”

“I don’t wanna be surrounded by different women tonight when I can have you. Sat in my lap like this while we enjoy a good night.”

“I’m going back to work.” Letty said climbing off of him and automatically ending the conversation.

She didn’t want other people seeing her as just Dom’s girlfriend. She was her own strong person. A racer. She had worked hard for people’s respect; she wasn’t going to throw that away.

Later that night the party was in full swing. Music was blaring and everyone was having a good time as the alcohol flowed around the room. Vince and Leon each had a brunette on their laps as they switched between drinking a corona and making out. Jesse was practically having sex in the kitchen with a skimpily dressed woman. Mia was stood next to Letty as they leant against the banister of the stairs. Mia was rambling about a guy that kept coming by the sandwich shop, whilst Letty couldn’t take her eyes off of Dom. He was sat on the couch with two blondes with barely any clothes and a breasts pushed up so high, they were practically touching their necks on either side of him. Letty knew what he was doing. It was his game.

He kissed the women on the cheeks or the corner of their mouths whilst his arms were over both of their shoulders. One kept brushing her hand up his chest, while the over covered his thigh. Letty knew if it was the other way around Dom would have had an aneurysm by now.

“You know you could always play him at his own game Letty.” Mia chipped in noticing where Letty’s attention had been pretty much all night.

“It won’t affect him. I’m just a friend to him. Family.”

“Bullshit Letty and you know it.”

“Mia he’s a man whore.”

“Maybe he just needs the right woman. You know… You.”

“Mia, just stay out of it.”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you Letty, he likes you. I don’t know why you’re both too pussy to see what happens.”

“Mia, just give in already.”

“I bet you fifty dollars you start dancing with some guys, I mean proper dancing gyrating and all that and Dom will snap.”

“Fifty dollars?”

“Yes, I want to test this theory and I’m willing to put my money where my mouth is.”

Letty looked down at herself, she was wearing a white shirt that stopped just above her belly button, her red bra easily seen through the sheer material and a black leather skirt hung low on her hips. She’d seen the way Dom’s eyes had done a double take when she came downstairs. Maybe it was time he got a taste of his own medicine. She knew Dom would react. After the way he’d been acting all day she knew making this bet was a sure way to lose fifty dollars but having all his attention was worth it.

“Okay Mia, you’re on.” Letty said stalking off to grab another corona.

On her way back into the living room she saw a group of four guys stood next to the speakers, all eyeing her as she moved. Smirking to herself as she made her way over to them and dragged two guys onto the dance floor. It didn’t take long for the first guy behind her to put his hands on her waist, pulling her against his pelvis. The guy in front of her was grinding into her, his hands resting under her shirt and just under her bra. It made her skin craw having two guys touch her the way Dom should be touching her, but Mia was right; he needed a taste of his own medicine. She was fed up of waking up the morning after sleeping together, smelling of some cheap tacky perfume and having glitter and go knows what else on her skin.

Letty looked towards Mia and saw she had the biggest smirk on her face before she turned away, hiding her face from Dom as he walked past Mia and towards Letty.

His cheeks were stained with red lipstick, clearly, he hadn’t been bothered to wipe it off when he saw what was happening to his girl. A vein was sticking out on the side of his head, it practically throbbed with anger and Letty knew she owed Mia fifty dollars, from that look alone.

“I think it’s time you called it a night, Letty.” Dom’s voice was harsh as the two men looked up at him.

“But man, the parties just got good.” One of the men said not caring who Dom was.

“It wasn’t a suggestion.” He retorted.

“You don’t own her. She wants to dance so, let her dance.”

Letty watched as Dom’s eyes turned a darker shade than what they usually were.

“Thanks for the dance guys but I think Dom’s going to take over now aren’t you?”

Dom didn’t say a word just grabbed Letty’s upper arm and pulled her to the other side of the makeshift dance floor. He span her around so her back was pressed to his front as his hips grinded into her.

“What are you playing at? Don’t forget it was you that doesn’t want people to know about us.” Dom harshly whispered into her ear, making sure no one else heard.

“Mia, made me a bet I couldn’t refuse.”

“What bet?”

“That you’d get jealous of me dancing with other guys even though you’ve been doing God knows what with those skanks.”

“I wouldn’t have to entertain myself with skanks if you would take a risk on us.”

“You’re right Dom, I should call it a night.”

With that said Letty stalked off to grab a new beer before heading up stairs. Dom watched every movement she made, wishing he could sneak off with her. He looked around seeing if anyone was watching and caught Mia’s gaze. She nodded to the stairs as if reading his mind and he followed Letty’s cold trail.

He knew with the way she left the party that Letty wouldn’t be in his room like she usually was. Instead, he went straight into Letty’s room just in time to see her strip off her top, leaving her in just a red lace bra and thong.

Letty knew the minute the door opened that it was Dom, no one else was dumb enough to enter her space. She decided to ignore him maybe he’d get bored and leave. That plan didn’t work though, as soon as she was stripped into her underwear, she felt him wrap his arms around her, one hand on her stomach the other covering her mound.

“Letty, you’ve not slept in your bed for the last two months. You really think I’m going to let you now? Just because I pissed you off?”

“Leave me alone Dom.”

“I will once you get your ass in my room.”

“I’m staying here get over it. Go back to your skanks.”

“Are you jealous Letty?”

“No, I want to be left alone.”

Dom eyed her single bed and knew there was no chance they would both fit in that bed. Maybe if they were on good terms they could make it work but Letty was getting beyond pissed. But he knew he’d regret waking up in the morning without her. Making a rash decision he span Letty around, kissing her deeply before she could push him away and then grabbed her ass picking her up and walking her to his room.

He laid her on the bed and watched as she looked up at him with hooded eyes. The only light in the room was from a street light shining from across the street.

“Now you have me in your bed are you going to go back to your party? Play with your skanks some more before coming to sleep with me?”

“You should know me better by now, Let.” Dom replied stripping his clothes of, so he was just in his boxers.

He climbed in bed next to Letty and pulled her close.

“You know you’re better than any skank down there.” He whispered kissing her neck.

“Glad you realise that.”

“Oh, I do.” He said running his hands up and down her body while kissing her.

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to let you in my pants after tonight.”

Sighing Dom knew she meant it. Instead, he kissed her a few more times before laying on his back pulling Letty with him. Her hand rested on his chest; over the cross necklace he never took off. Her thigh was across his waist and his free hand that wasn’t stroking her back rested on her thigh as he breathed her in. They fell asleep not long after, just holding each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, so this story is going to be a few chapters long. I would love to hear your thoughts suggestions etc. I’m recently getting back into writing again and I’m happy to do one shots and things too. I’m also on twitter @foreverluu_ if you want to follow me there too. Please read and review it means the world to me. I plan to update again this weekend.

The next morning Dom woke up to an empty bed. It was Sunday and he knew everyone else would still be sleeping due to the party last night. When he heard the shower start running he knew it was Letty. He quickly jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Opening the door quietly and dropping his boxers before stepping in the shower behind a very naked Letty.

“Hmm Mornin’”

“This is a nice surprise.” Letty moaned as she felt Dom start to massage her breasts while simultaneously kissing her neck.

“You should have woke me. You know I love showering with you. A great way to save money.”

“You looked too peaceful to disturb.” Letty admitted, letting him turn her around.

She raised her head enjoying the sprays of the hot water repetitively bouncing from Dom’s skin to hers. Her hair was drenched and sticking to her back and Dom had yet to release her neck. Once he made her moan a few times he decided to up his antics and lifted her up so she was straddling his waist. The water was running down his left side as he pressed Letty into the cold tiles. Her gasp at the sudden coldness made him smirk as he continued to kiss her deeply. One of his hands trailed down from her breast all the way down to her pussy. He teased her clit a few times before entering two fingers inside her. His lips smothering her moans of pleasure.

“Dom don’t tease.”

“Would I ever tease you?” He asked gruffly.

“Yes.”

He bit her bottom lip before removing his fingers from inside of her and using the same hand to line himself up with her entrance. To prevent herself from disturbing the rest of the sleeping people in the house, Letty sank her teeth into Dom’s neck. The hardness of her bite would definitely leave a mark.

After making sure Letty was adjusted to his size he began thrusting into her with vigour enjoying the way her nails boarder on pain as they dug into his shoulders. Dom loved nothing more than a raw, carnal Letty. Her legs tried to squeeze around him tighter, to pull him deeper into her as she got closer to her orgasm. Dom could tell she was close and it brought him closer to the edge. With one hand squeezing her ass cheek he rammed into her deeper, letting his other hand play with her clit. Dom felt her inner walls squeeze the life out of his hard cock. Her legs were shaking on either side of him as she came down from her orgasm. His lips resumed their ministrations of kissing her deeply. Hoping to purvey his feelings in those kisses.

“That was….” Letty panted out.

“Amazing.”

“Yeah.”

Their moment was interrupted by a harsh banging on the door.

“Dom! Hurry up! There’s going to be no hot water left!”

“Yeah, yeah Mia!” Dom shouted back, slowly lowering Letty back to her feet.

“I’m serious Dom! I want to shower before church.”

Dom sighed and kissed Letty one last time before they both quickly got cleaned up. Dom climbed out first and handed Letty a towel. Biting his lip at how sexy she was doing just the simplistic of things.

“You’re staring.” Letty said wrapping a towel around her hair as well as her body.

“Can you blame me? No one is as fine as you Let.”

“Well maybe that means you’ll keep me around a while.”

“How does forever sound?”

“Like a dream.”

Dom exited the bathroom after they both brushed their teeth. Letty not far behind him. Letty was just heading into her room when Mia caught her.

“Hey Letty, I thought Dom was in the shower?”

“Oh was he? I must have gotten in just after him. You know what I say I may as be one of the guys with how fast I shower and shit.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Mia looked over Letty once more before heading into the shower. Letty let out a sigh of relief at nearly been caught. She quickly headed into her room and proceeded to get ready.

Letty knew eventually her and Dom would have to tell people what was happening between them. They seem to be pushing their luck with how many close calls they have had. Was she ready to let the whole world know that she was risking her heart for Dom? What if he got bored of her after a few more weeks? What if he only wanted her because of the thrill of hiding it? These questions seemed to plague Letty’s mind more and more recently and it was slowly driving her insane.

Sighing Letty pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She knew Dom was serious about them. He had said it in as many words. Like last night, not wanting her to sleep on her own; she knew that was more for his benefit than hers, that he needed her close to him even if there wasn’t anything sexual about it.

Downstairs Dom was alone in the kitchen nursing a coffee. Mia was getting ready to go to church and he knew she had talked Jesse into going with her. He himself used to go but after being in prison he didn’t want to draw attention to himself, at their church. He still had a connection with God but chose to keep it between himself and God. He was pulled out of his thoughts at a pair of soft lips pressing themselves against his cheek. He smiled up at Letty, taking a moment to appreciate having her in his life.

“Since everyone’s going to be busy until the BBQ later how about me and you head to the beach?”

“The beach you say?”

“Yeah, like we used too when we were teenagers.”

“Yeah okay, that sounds good. When do you want to leave?” Letty asked raising her brow at him.

“Say ten minutes?”

Letty nodded before taking his coffee mug from between his hands. “I’m going to need this to wake me up for the day then.”

“I thought that was what happened in the shower?”

“Well that might have tired me out with how good it was.”

Dom let out a low chuckle as he watched Letty head back upstairs to grab her stuff. He didn’t know what made him suggest the beach. It just reminded him of simpler times. They used to go all the time when they were teenagers, to escape the reality and just relax with each other. He is pretty sure he fell in love with Letty while they were at the beach. It just took him a few years to figure out what that actually meant. Sighing Dom went upstairs to change his shorts to something more beach appropriate. He knew he loved Letty but the way she was acting lately; he wasn’t sure if she felt the same. Was he going to hurt himself by agreeing to Letty’s terms of keeping their relationship a secret? What if she only wanted him because of the thrill of hiding it? Or to prove she was better than the skanks and had he wrapped around her finger? No, she wasn’t like that. He knew she had a hard time explaining her feelings and she wouldn’t use him like that, never in a million years.

He had to get through to her that this thing between them was serious. That he was serious about her. He had to show her, because she wouldn’t listen if he told her.

Dom had just grabbed his keys from the kitchen side when he caught Mia eying him.

“What Mia?”

“You should tell your racer chasers to go easy next time.”

“What are you talking about.”

Mia tapped the curve of his neck where his shoulder met it.

“She really did a number on you. Surprised Letty hasn’t mentioned it.”

“Why would she?”

“Oh come on Dom. Every one knows she likes you. And you like her. She said you guys stopped hooking up too. You being with the racer chasers is like you sticking a knife in her back.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Mia. Me and Letty are fine.”

“Sure is that why you practically sent her to bed last night for dancing with some guys? Then followed her upstairs never to return. Let me guess you spent the night sulking in your room.”

“Mia you should really keep your nose out of places it doesn’t belong. Me and Letty are fine. In fact we are heading to the beach today.”

Mia didn’t reply just watched as Dom left the house and headed to his car, only for Letty to come down and head out too. She knew they both felt something for each other, but neither was brave enough to voice their feelings.

At the beach the couple found a spot secluded enough not to be disturbed by families, but still in the burning sun. Dom was laid on his back looking over at Letty, while she was laid on her stomach looking back at him. They had barely said a word too each other. Instead choosing to bask in the tension free environment that the beach provided.

“Mia called me out for the love bite you gave me this mornin’.” Dom said into their silence.

“She caught me after I came out of the shower, I had to lie about not knowing you were in there.”

“You know we could end all this sneaking around shit and just come clean.”

“I know.”

“What’s stopping us.”

“I-I”

“Letty, you know you can tell me anything.” He interrupted her nervous stumbling.

“I guess I’m just scared you’re going to get bored of me.”

“That could never happen.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do. I’ll prove it to you.”

“Of course, you will.” Letty replied rolling her eyes.

“You’ll see. How about a swim?”

“You just want to see what bikini I have one.”

“I’m wounded you think that little of me.”

Letty burst out laughing, but slowly began to get up pulling off her black tank top revealing a white barely there bikini tip. The colour only seemed to make her skin look that more kissable to Dom, who got to work disregarding his wife beater top.

One Letty had got rid of her denim shorts Dom scooped her up in hers arms, her legs either side of his waist as he ran towards the water. Letting the cold water splash over them. There was something about the water that was freeing. Like they didn’t have to hide from anyone. The further out they walked, the less of Dom’s body was visible; until just the tops of his shoulders and head were sticking out of the water. Letty was still in his arms as he slowly lowered his body into the water. Both their head submerged as he watched her hair float around them like a mermaids would. He brought his lips to her a few times before breaking back into the surface.

They both began laughing and kissing as they tightened their grip on each other. Moments like these that were just theirs, were the ones that the couple would cherish the most.

After being at the beach most of the morning they knew they had to head back home and help Mia get ready for the BBQ. Dom would be damned if he let anyone touch his grill. Before they got into the car, Dom pinned Letty to the hood kissing her deeper; using her hips to hold her in place. His trailed kisses down her chin and neck until he reached the bottom that met her shoulder. He kissed and licked a few times before sinking his teeth into her caramel skin; knowing he had marked he quickly licked her again before pulling back.

“Now we’re even.” Dom chuckled against her cheek, unable to wipe the smile from his face.


End file.
